<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Pretty Boy by PlainKate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395641">My Pretty Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainKate/pseuds/PlainKate'>PlainKate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Daddy Issues, Good Boy, High School, Horrance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Skipping Class, Smut, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainKate/pseuds/PlainKate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Klaus was having the time of his life. He was turning into the good, A student Ben into his own personal helpless little slut- and he was progressing quickly."</p><p>You can probably guess what happens next in the tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Pretty Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might eventually delete this or incorporate it into another fic, but here you go. Pure smut.<br/>Enjoy<br/>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated if you liked it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus was having the time of his life. He was turning into the good, A student Ben into his own personal helpless little slut- and he was progressing quickly. Klaus had gotten into the habit of texting Ben at inopportune times to go get himself off, and how and where he was to do it. In a class they didn’t have together, he on a whim texted Ben,<b><br/>
go to the bathroom and jerk off<br/>
think of me<br/>
think filthy thoughts and remember them for later</b><br/>
Ben had gotten the text and got immediately hard under the table. He was still an innocent schoolboy at heart, and all of this was new and exciting- and so he excused himself to the restroom, awkwardly pulling his sweater down to hide his erection as he went. The stall door was locked securely after him, and he quickly started jerking off, biting down on his fist, trying to stay quiet- Klaus was all that was on his mind.<br/>
But the door to the bathroom slowly creaked open, and someone stepped around to the sink next to Ben’s stall, washing their hands. He immediately froze, unbearably hard, swollen, and red, his cock pressed against his leg, begging for attention. He took his phone out, and texted Klaus,<i><br/>
There’s someone else in here daddy<br/>
What should I do</i><br/>
As Klaus read that, just the thought alone and the image of his filthy boy jerking off right next to someone else started getting him hard under his desk. He texted back quickly,<b><br/>
Wait for me</b><br/>
He excused himself to the bathroom as fast as he could, not about to sit there with a desperate erection, passing a big, buff dude coming out of the bathroom on his way. He rushed in, cock hot and heavy, and stopped short as he shoved the door open and heard the wet, unmistakable sounds of someone jerking off in the quiet, empty bathroom. He crept towards the stall it was coming from. “Baby boy? Is that you?”<br/>
The sounds stopped immediately, and Ben breathed gratefully, “Daddy?”<br/>
“Yes, baby. Open the door, yeah?”<br/>
The door creaked open, and Klaus was greeted with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Ben was leaning against the wall, face flushed a crimson red, knees weak and trembling. His cock was peeking out of his fist, swollen and dripping with precome, his eyes lidded and staring straight at Klaus as he gasped, chest heaving. His pupils were blown open with lust, and the desperate look in his eyes gave Klaus shivers. He was splayed out, hot and hard at school under Klaus’s orders, and fuck if that didn’t send all the blood down to his dick.<br/>
Klaus quickly stepped in, and locked the door behind him, stalking towards Ben, and grabbing Ben’s jaw, growling, “What a filthy boy you are,”and  his other hand moved down to Ben’s dick, pulling a broken moan that echoed across the room, “So hard for me.” He started to jerk Ben off, palming the head and twisting his wrist as he pumped up and down, squeezing just on the right side of too hard. Ben’s head fell back against the tile wall with an audible thunk, chest heaving, as he started to thrust shallowly into Klaus’s fist, precum coating Klaus’s hand. Dimly, in the back of Ben’s head, the terror of being caught flew through his mind- but just looking into Klaus’s hungry eyes banished all thoughts from his mind. His gaze fell down to Klaus’s lips- they were flushed and pouty, slightly parted and gasping; He looked beautiful. Red and hungry, he looked at Ben like he was the only thing that he existed. Together, they were in a world of their own, and Ben, who was very out of it to say the least, leaned forward, and their lips met for the first time.<br/>
Klaus’s brain went white, a warmth spreading through his body. They had never kissed before. It was a line neither of them had ever dared cross; The fear of feelings had kept them both squarely on their own sides of the line. They could jerk each other off repeatedly without feelings apparently, but kissing was a whole different thing. It meant something more.<br/>
He surged forward, kissing Ben roughly suddenly and grabbing the back of Ben’s neck to pull him closer, drawing a surprised squeak from Ben that smoothly transitioned into a rough moan. The kiss was filthy and wet, and Klaus didn’t hold back at all- he was still roughly jerking off Ben during all of this, and occasionally he could tell he was getting overwhelmed and would slow down for a bit to let Ben catch his breath- but that never lasted long.<br/>
Eventually, Klaus could tell he was pushing Ben to his limit. Ben’s face was red, eyes screwed shut, and pretty mouth open as he moaned and gasped for breath.<br/>
“Please…..please,” Ben gasped between moans, looking at Klaus with desperation flooding his dark eyes. Klaus gritted his teeth, and started jerking him off even faster. Ben let out a strained, pained moan. Klaus leaned in close to Ben’s ear and whispered,<br/>
“Cum.”<br/>
Just at the word, Ben gasped and threw his head back as cum painted Klaus’s hand. He looked so pretty- knees weak, sweaty, red in the face, gasping for air. It was a view Klaus could look at forever. But not now. Klaus wasted no time and forced Ben to his knees, pulling out his own dick and desperately jerking himself off. Ben looked up at him, eyes dark, and opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue. He knew the drill.<br/>
“Fuck…. That’s it, good boy,” Klaus groaned as he came on Ben’s face. Panting, he leaned down and wiped the cum off Ben’s face with a piece of toilet paper. He leaned in and softly kissed him, the taste of his own cum still lingering in Ben’s mouth. He looked at him lovingly, softer than he ever had before, and smiled.<br/>
“What a pretty, pretty boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>